Un jour peut-être
by Lyly Ford
Summary: OS delena suite à la diffusion de l'episode 6x05 ATTENTION ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier episode !


Bon ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de OS sur tvd et j'avais envie suite au dernier zod

**ATTENTION SPOILERS SUR LE 605 !**

Je dois dire que je suis un busy car je bosse actuellement sur mon propre livre dont le tome 1 sera disponible bientôt mais ça fait du bien un break non ? ^^

Allez enjoy !

Je viens de rencontrer et la première personne que je revois c'est mon petit frère. Cela fait du bien d'être à nouveau chez soi même si je me sens coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à Bonnie…

Pour l'instant je profite de ce moment, sans me soucier du reste. Nous penserons au problème « Kai » plus tard.

Stefan et moi parlons pendant des heures, il me confie sa nouvelle vie et aussi ce qui s'est passé dans Mystic Falls. A aucun moment, il ne mentionne Elena et une peur viscérale mais saisit, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était au plus mal et je m'en voulais tant de l'abandonner, elle l'amour de ma vie…

Stefan remarqua mon silence et nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux, il a compris sans que je ne lui demande mais sa réponse me déconcerte.

—Tu dois aller voir Alaric.

Je sens de l'animosité dans sa voix et son regard n'est pas mieux. Je connais suffisamment mon petit frère pour savoir qu'il ne m'en dira pas plus, je lui demande donc de me prêter sa voiture pour aller voir mon meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais plus si je dois rire ou pleurer ! J'étais sans doute mieux dans l'enfer de Kai avec Bonnie, oui je suis maso surement mais mon meilleur ami vient de m'achever. Il a effacé les souvenirs d'Elena ! NOS souvenirs putain !<p>

—Mon meilleur ami a obligé ma petite amie a oublié qu'elle m'aime, mais je vais bien Ric, dis-je avant d'avaler mon whisky.

—Tu n'étais pas là Damon…Elle devenait dangereuse, je l'ai fait car elle me l'a demandé mais je n'ai pas dit que je cautionnais cette acte.

J'écoute Ric d'une oreille, une envie folle me démange de lui en coller une et en même temps je le comprends mais l'alcool n'aide pas à calmer ma colère…

Je quitte peu après son appartement, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

><p>—Il est de retour, je m'exclame, décontenancée.<p>

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir heureuse ou dégoutée. Après tout, je suis censée l'avoir aimé mais tout était si simple, Liam est gentil, pas son type mais genti. J'ai trouvé un équilibre dans ma vie.

—Oui Elena et je préfère te le dire avant que vous ne vous croisiez…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, quelque peu agacée.

—On finira bien par se voir mais comment est-il et Bonnie ?

—Bonnie est toujours là-bas.

A ces mots, je sens la colère montait en moi et m'exclame d'un agacé :

—Il l'a abandonné, juste sauver sa petite personne bien entendu ! Du Damon tout craché !

—A vrai dire, je dirais plus qu'elle m'a sauvé les fesses mais bon, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Je me retourne et fixe avec surprise Damon. Alors c'était vrai, il était vraiment de retour ? Un flash vint à mon esprit, vive et intense, l'image de Damon et de moi dansant à un bal. Un bal ?l Je cligne des yeux puis reporte mon attention sur mon ex.

* * *

><p>J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser mais elle est là devant moi et je ne peux même pas la prendre dans mes bras. Ses paroles, son regard, ce n'est plus mon Elena… Ai-je encore une place dans sa vie ? J'en doute.<p>

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Damon meregarde longuement et je n'arrive pas à détourner les miens. Je me sens mise à nue devant ses yeux tristes mais finalement je réussis à briser le contact et assure d'un ton neutre :<p>

—Bon retour à toi Damon.

Le brun me salue puis se détourne à son tour. Je préfère ça mais pourquoimon cœur bat la chamade quand ses yeux s'éloignent ? Je ne sais pas Je ne veux pas savoir plutôt…

Je trouve un prétexte pour quitter la pièce et je le sens à nouveau, ce regard sur moi Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me fixe ainsi ? Je ne me retourne pas et décide de partir.

* * *

><p>Je soupire en la voyant s'éloigner. Je n'avais jamais imaginé pire retrouvailles. Même Caroline serait plus chaleureuse ! Je regarde Ric et je sens la colère qui monte encore en moi, je préfère partir. Je lui en veux et pourtant c'est mon ami mais je lui en veux car sans elle, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de survivre bien longtemps…<p>

La journée passa lentement et j'avais terminé mes cours. Je n'ai pas cessé de repenser à ses « retrouvailles » avec Damon, je n'arrive pas à ressentir un quelconque sentiment à son égard. J'ai pourtant lu le journal quand Stefan m'a tout avoué et rien n'a changé. Je ne le vois que comme un meurtrier, un monstre…Et pourtant, son regard me trouble plus qu'il ne le faudrait…

Je rentre dans ma chambre et commence à préparer mon examen quand brusquement, je redresse la tête. Et porte toute mon attention sur la porte. Mon cœur s'accélère et je sais pourquoi…

D'un pas lent, je quitte mon lit et m'avance vers la porte. Puis mes paumes se posent dessus et je ferme les yeux. Une image envahit mon esprit, elle est flou mais le sentiment est là, aussi intense que cette même danse dans ma belle robe. Un baiser dans un motel. Je rouvre subitement les yeux puis me recule, comme effrayée.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes pas m'ont reconduits dans l'immeuble. Celui où Elena partage sa chambre avec Caroline. Mes mains se posent sur la porte et je ferme les yeux, revoyant le doux visage de ma petite amie. La voyant me sauter au cou avant de m'entrainer avec force à l'intérieur. J'ai un triste sourire sur les lèvres mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revenir vers elle. je l'aime.<p>

* * *

><p>Je rouvre les yeux et m'apprête à partir quand la porte s'ouvre. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Nous restons là de longues minutes interminables à nous regarder. Elle n'est pas mon Elena mais je connais ses yeux, ses yeux pleins de désir qu'elle avait pour moi par le passé même à l'époque où elle croyait encore à son histoire avec mon propre frère.<p>

JE ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ouvert mais je le regarde dans le silence. Je repense aux images dans mon esprit, cette envie que j'avais de faire plus que l'embrasser. Ma gorge est sèche, mon cœur s'accélère plus vite mais je n'ose rien dire.

Je vois toujours le trouble dans son regard et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Il suffit de briser ce silence pesant, je sais que je le dois sinon je vais faire une bêtise…

Je m'apprête à parler quand elle me coupe et par respect, je la laisse continuer.

—Pourquoi j'étais dans un motel avec toi ?

Je vois Damon qui fronce les sourcils avant de répondre :

—Pour Jeremy.

J'hoche la tête et revois le corps sans vie de mon frère. Je serre les poings, c'est tellement horrible, je n'arrive pas, c'est un monstre…

Je relève les yeux vers lui et je sais qu'il voit ma colère pourtant, je ne peux pas l'empêcher, je le déteste tant alors pourquoi je suis bouleversée en voyant sa peine ?

—Tu te souviens de ce moment-là, demande t-il, avec espoir

—Je me rappelle un motel c'est tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai des brides de souvenirs qui me reviennent depuis que tu es là.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, je suis énervée, pas contre lui cette fois mais contre moi-même. Je ne veux pas me souvenir !

—Peut-être que Ric a mal fait son boulot, Dit-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

Je ne réponds pas et le silence retombe. Sauf que cette fois, il est pesant. Nous restons dans le hall sans rien dire puis Caroline apparait. Je la remercie silencieusement puis je hausse un sourcil quand je le vois qui se jette au cou de Damon. C'est Damon Caroline !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je l'avais parié, la blondinette est plus heureuse de me voir que ma propre petite copine ! Je lui souris et elle sourit puis me parle de Bonnie et mon sourire s'efface. Elle secoue la tête puis dit qu'on doit la suivre, Enzo a des problèmes…<p>

* * *

><p>Damon a failli mourir en sauvant Matt ! Je ne réalise pas encore puis une autre image me vient à l'esprit, je ne vous dans une cage, un homme pointe son arme sur moi puis Damon dit qu'il les a tué. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais l'arme se tourne vers lui et un coup de feu puis Damon est au sol. Je sursaute et revient à la réalité. Matt se redresse lentement, Stefan aide Enzo et je regarde Damon encore sous le choc.<p>

Ce n'est que plus tard quand le calme est revenu et que tout le monde se sépare que je l'appelle. Il se tourne vers moi et je le regarde avec attention comme si je le voyais pour la première fois de ma vie.

—Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Je vois un sourire qui se forme sur ses lèvres et ajoute à la hâte :

—Mais je ne suis plus celle que tu as aimée. J'ai eu le choix de me souvenir et je ne le veux pas. Je suis désolée Damon, j'ai besoin de cette seconde chance. Mais peut-être…peut-être, pourra-t-on redevenir amis, un jour…

Je lis la peine dans son regard et j'ai envie de lui hurler que je regrette mais je ne le peux pas. Il n'est plus un monstre à mes yeux mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui.

Il hoche tristement la tête puis s'approche de moi et sa main se pose sur ma joue, je ressens un frisson et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, comme perdue.

—Bonne nuit Elena, me murmure t-il dans un souffle.

Il pose ses lèvres sur mon front et je ferme les yeux puis quand je les rouvre, je suis seule. Je ne sais pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision mais, j'ai peur de ses souvenirs qui envahissent mon esprit et je ne suis pas prête à les laisser entrer dans mon cœur.

—Bonne nuit Damon, je murmure dans la nuit noire, avant de prendre le chemin de ma chambre d'étudiante.


End file.
